Bloody Beginning
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Retelling of Vergil and Dante's beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares of that time had come back to haunt him once more, recalling that tormenting time when he cautiously left his bed chamber and moved downstairs to search for his mother. Vergil was wary, the house had fallen deathly silent, not a sound to be heard at this early hour. It was not normal, considering his twin would be making some sort of racket, but he could not detect a single noise. Vergil's brow furrowed as he slowly made his way down the hallway, pushing open one of the bedroom doors, a panicked look spread over his face as his eyes snapped wide open. Seeing the carnage before him, his weak heart began to beat at a wild rate, pounding in his chest as he took a step back, not understanding what had happened.

"M-Mother?" He weakly said, his breathing growing labored as he reached out, hesitant to turn on the lights, he could smell the copper. he had learned and an early age what that delicious and sinfully good smell was.

Blood.

He shook his head and ran down the hall, quickly making his way down the stairs, taking two at a time as he held onto the railing. There was something wrong, he knew it. Reaching the bottom step, his face paled as he nearly lost his lunch. His mother...laid on the floor, being ravaged and torn asunder by demons. His throat clenched as he gasped.

"M-Mother!" Upon instinct, he grabbed the sword that was bequeathed to him by his Father, unsheathing it clumsily as he ran at the beasts. Early today he had gotten into a fight with his Mother and Dante, being the jealous boy he was, he was restricted to bed over a cold. Clearly vying for his Mother's attention, but Dante seemed to get a bit more, he always got more than Vergil did.

He loathed this, he loathed that Dante was the one that got to be near their mother more than he could. He silently had wished for them both to disappear from this world, for them both to just vanish! But this...this isn't what he meant.

"N-NO! This isn't what I want-..." He stilled his movements, white hot pain shot through his stomach as the sword scabbard clattered to the floor, slowly looking down to his stomach, he noticed the scythes blade buried in his stomach. Blood spurted from the wound and his mouth as he gasped, before he was flung over against the wall. Sliding down, he noticed the demons were still ripping his Mother apart. He could not bear to watch, there was nothing he could do to help her.

He fell forward, looking towards the stairwell, before his eyes snapped wide open upon seeing the unharmed, trembling, and crying Dante. His hands clamped over his mouth as he shook. He was seated under the stairwell, hidden by the various boxes that their Mother and Father had piled up around to give the boys more room to run around and play in the living room.

Dante was well hidden, protected for now.

Seeing that he was looking right at Vergil, he lifted a finger to his lips, telling Dante to silently be quiet, that it was going to be alright. He had to stay silent.

'No Dante, just stay where you are. Don't let them find you, just be a good brother and stay...hidden.' He thought to himself, watching as the demons slowly took their leave after a while, they did not come to Vergil, they let him be, knowing the wound might kill him.

As soon as they had left, Vergil noticed the smell of sulfur and burning wood around him. He felt himself being shook awake, looking up, there was Dante, trying to talk to him as he clung to Rebellion and Yamato. "V-Verg...w-we have to go...t-they...they lit the house on fire."

He forced himself to sit up, looking over to their mother, seeing that she was no longer whole, Vergil grabbed one of the blankets, carefully placing her inside. He quickly wrapped her up and drug her out the back entrance, waving Dante to follow. He was close to snapping the moment he saw Vergil manhandling their mother, the woman that had read to them at night, bathed with them, played games and sung to them.

It wasn't right that he was touching her after what had happened. Vergil drug her body up the hill, drenched in sweat now as he coughed, he was close to the edge, his stomach already cut open and having to tug her up the hill, had pushed him further to death.

Dante watched as Vergil moved away, rushing over to the bush, beginning to get sick as he sobbed. He knew that Vergil could never bury their Mother, it was not something he was able to do. He drew in a breath, setting down Yamato and Rebellion, before he began to dig a whole with his very hands, he didn't stop even when his fingers began to bleed. He continued on, this was something that he had to do, something that would mark his beginning.

Upon finishing the hole, he carefully set her inside, pushing the dirt over her, before he stood up, his hands trembling as Vergil moved over to stand beside him. Seeing what Dante had done, had given him insight as to how strong he was mentally and physically.

They sat there for hours in front of the unmarked grave, rocking back and forth as the sun set on that day, marking their first trials as young adults. This was their beginning and their end.

When morning came, Dante looked down to Vergil, seeing the large puddle of blood that had spilled out from beneath him. Panicked, Dante checked his pulse like he had been taught, trying to shake him awake as tears sprung to his eyes. "V-Verg! W-Wake up! C-Come on! D-Don't leave me...I-I can't do this alone!"

He bit his lower lip, before he heard the sound of fire trucks, looking back to the house, he saw a team of ambulances, fire trucks and police cars. His eyes widened as he picked up Rebellion and ran at them, leaving his brother and mother behind. Survival...

He needed to survive, and now that they were both gone, he needed a way to keep going, to keep fighting.

Vergil had not been asleep for more than a few hours when he felt himself being shaken awake, he was far to weary to speak, but when he felt the warmth leaving him, he sat up slowly, his eyes peered open. Blinking through the haze, he watched as a police officer helped Dante into the back seat.

Those...Those humans were touching his brother, HIS brother!

He was willingly going with them...he was...

Leaving...

Vergil felt his heart drop, watching as the car pulled out of the gravel driveway, along with a few other cars as they put out the fire. Looking to the house, seeing that it was only half charred, he could see that they weren't coming back, the humans felt something off about this place, it wasn't right anymore. And it never would be again.

Vergil bit the skin of his lower lip, before he stood up, grabbing Yamato as his eyes narrowed, slowly splicing. "You've begun your journey...and I've begun mine..."

And so it had begun...

The start of a battle that would go on for years to come...


	2. Old Scars Tell New Tales

Another day, another mission, another injury, another blocked memory.

He suppressed the pieces of his mind that he knew would mentally scar him, it was something he had to do, something that ensured that he would be safe for another night, that would prevent him from remembering what he didn't wish to for a little while longer.

But he couldn't do that today, the memories had been plaguing him for days, he was falling, breaking under the strain, he couldn't fight them right now. The pain far too much to handle, when he tried to block them out, he began to suffer from horrendous headaches and his chest had begun to hurt. There was nothing he could do and he knew it, he would be forced to face that pain, forced to endure those memories.

Vergil had found himself back there, back to where it had all began.

He stood at the edge of the gravel path, the tails of his long blue Victorian coat billowed in the wind. He had recalled spending part of his youth here, after Dante had left with those humans, he stayed here for a good part of his life.

Until he was twelve he remained here, continuing on with his life, not wishing to be departed with this bit of happiness. He drew in a breath, before he strode forth, the sound of gravel crunching under his feet kept him grounded from loosing his mind. He let out a breath as he moved up onto the porch, looking around the empty house, he raised his hand to the doorknob, knowing if he touched it, it would mean letting the memories in.

Vergil felt his heart constrict at the idea, before he took hold of the knob, as his eyes fell shut, upon doing so, he tilted his head back, letting out a grunt of pain as he opened up his mind, letting everything rush back to him.

"Vergil..."

He jumped at the memory, yanking his hand away from the doorknob as he clasped his hand over his mouth, feeling the old wound on his stomach slowly opening at the trauma. He was wrong, he couldn't handle this, it was too much to deal with alone.

He didn't have anyone anymore, no one besides Yamato and the amulet his father had given him. He stumbled back, before falling onto the ground, gazing up at the clouds drifting over head, he began to breath heavily, trying to quell the pain in his chest and his stomach, the wound was reopening, meaning his body was responding far too well to the memory.

"D-Damn this..."


End file.
